


Hey moon, please forget to fall down

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teacher!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is a famous drummer who gets lost in his own head from time to time. So he escapes into the forest where he meets Tyler at 2am and finds something he wasn't even looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey moon, please forget to fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Titel is from Northern Downpour from Panic! at the Disco. its quite nice, listen to it if you want to.  
> This is not a sad fic, its fluffy ,filled with love and i don't know.   
> My beta says its good.   
> Hope you guys will like it too.

With a quiet huff, Josh stepped into the clear night. He could still feel the blood rushing through his veins, the adrenaline that kept him playing and his anxiety at bay during concerts and the sweat that gathered at his lower back and now made his shorts stick to his skin.

But he didn’t feel right.

He only had to throw one look at Dallon to be excused, brought to an exit no fan would know of and was far away from any gatherings that he wouldn’t be spotted, as he drew his hood over his head and began to walk.

He could still hear the smashing of the snares, the ringing of the cymbals and he could feel every vibration, still shaking through his hand. Not comforting like usually, but throwing him off.

The silence between noises grew louder as he went further away from the location they played in and into the nearest forest. Soon the rushing of cars was exchanged for the rustle of the trees surrounding him now. He didn’t have to worry, he knew somehow he would find back, even if he had to use google maps for it. So he didn’t look back, just kept on walking and walking while his mind ran a thousand miles an hour inside his head.

Only when he could feel his mind slowing down, he slipped the hood off and smiled when he felt a soft breeze finding its way through his hair, making it fall into his face. He had to color it again, the washed out lilac looked more like a sad attempt on dark blue that anything else.

A noise, footsteps through the thick forest, drew his attention from his damaged hair to see a head full of brown fluffy hair coming his way. The person was deep in thoughts, you could see it on the way they bit their thumb nail, at how unfocused their eyes were. Thank god for the moonlight that fell though the crowns of the trees. Josh stood still, watching as the person came closer and closer.

“Hello,” He mumbled as the figure was only feet away and suddenly the person flailed, stumbling and falling to the ground with a loud ‘thump’ that made a bird fly from a tree not far away.

“Hey, you alright?” Shit, it was his fault. If they had some kind of injuries, it would be his fault and his fault only Josh thought as he crouched down next to them and took in their appearance.

Cute.

The person groaned, eyes blinking open after they had shut for a moment and then they were staring at Josh. Scared, curious and something else Josh couldn’t identify and he watched right back.

“I don’t think anything is alright.” The person said, still staring into Josh's eyes. Josh scrunched up his nose, thinking that maybe the person was still in the mindset they came into the forest for.

“But right now, you, your body, are they alright?”

“Well they are better than my brain,” They said, shaking their head as they broke eye contact, for the first time. An exhale and Josh could feel the guilt already rising from his shoulder blades, making room for other things to weigh down his form.

“Can you get up?” he asked, already reaching out to clasp their hand into his to haul them up.

“Probably.” The person gripped his hand tightly, soft and callous at the same time, fitting right between his fingers and moved with his as he lifted them up.

“I’m Josh by the way,” He said as they stood, fingers still somehow clasped together. Neither of them realized that.

“Tyler.” Tyler seemed to get lost once again, eyes clouding over for a moment before they turned razor sharp to Josh.

“What are you doing at 2am in the forest?”

“I could ask you the same,” Josh said, still staying with Tyler in the moonlight. So it was 2am now, he was on the run for 3 hours. The boys must have been worried by now. But for now, a few more minutes wouldn’t make the pot boil over.

“You could. But I asked first,” Tyler said, only then they parted their hands, awkwardly looking at the body limb that betrayed them on some level by doing something far too long than usually before going back to searching for each others gaze.

“Well, I had to get my head cleaned. I didn’t feel right in my skin,” Josh explained, asking himself why he would tell a stranger something like that. Maybe because Tyler was a stranger which he was probably never going to see again.

Which made him sad somehow. Deep in his chest. He could already feel the loss of the soul next to him.

“I’ve lost all hope for some of my students to understand the importance of music and words.” Somehow, they started moving, walking back to where Josh had come from. Their shoulders brushed.

“So, teacher?” He wouldn’t have thought that someone that looked younger than 25 and he met at 2am in the woods, would be a teacher.

“English and Music.”

“I drum.”

Tyler moved his whole body at that, turning until he stood in front of Josh, hands clasped over his shoulder.

“Can you drum for me?” 

“I can.” And there was a hand again, grabbing his as Tyler pulled them along the way, faster now, steps echoing in the empty forest.

They didn’t speak, just walked until the forest turned lighter and moon shone brighter.

And even when they stepped out of it, he was once again pulled along, into empty streets and towering houses until they came to a stand in front of a small house, partly hidden behind big trees, a bit further away from the other houses on the street.

“I need a beat. I tried it myself, but I couldn’t… grasp it with my mind.” Tyler tried to explain as he unlocked the front door, ushering Josh into his home and leading him into a room and switching the lights on. The room was filled with a piano, guitars and ukuleles and a small drum set in the corner. Josh was drawn to the silver gleaming thing, was already picking up the drum sticks before Tyler could say anything.

Tapping lightly against the snare, Josh smiled as the noise rang through the room and Tyler looked like he was going to bounce at any second, even if he just stood there, You could see his everything moving, beside his body.

“What should I play?” Josh asked and was surprised as Tyler sat down on the piano, already hitting a few keys.

“Follow my lead?”

“Sure.” All of a sudden, they were playing, Tyler on the piano setting the pace as Josh played along, filling the gaps between the keys as they progressed through the song. It was something new, something Josh never heard of before. Every now and then, Josh could hear Tyler’s voice, waving its way through the beats, around the music into his heart. Such a beautiful voice.

They ended on a high note, Tyler cutting all sounds abruptly with Josh following his lead the room now echoed the silence, ringing in their ears because of the absence of noise.

“Wow.” Josh breathed out and shimmied out of his hoodie, sweat already darkening his shirt on his back.

“Wow.” Tyler agreed, turning away from his piano to look at Josh.

“Wow,” He said again as he looked at Josh. 

“I feel better,” Tyler then announced, cracking his fingers as he got up to walk to Josh, just so he could stand there, watching again.

“Same,” Josh muttered, playing with the drum sticks in an attempt to calm his nerves. Until now, everything felt strange but good, comfortable. And now a tension was rising, filling the space between them quickly.

“We should do it regularly.” Tyler smiled, inching closer. The drummer placed the drumsticks on the snare, rising to his full form. He felt ashamed. How could he do that if he was leaving the day after tomorrow? How could he connect with someone he was going to leave in a few hours?

“Tyler. I don’t live here. I am touring with my band right now.” He could see the wheels turning, the mind working behind the brown eyes of the teacher.

The tension snapped.

“Can I have you tonight?” Tyler reached forward, curling his fingers around the side of Joshs neck, not pulling but hinting. Josh nodded silently, wishing he could give him more.

But it had to be enough.

For now.

They clashed, lips locking into a heated kiss as Josh was pressed to a wall, hands already slipping under his shirt to wrap around his exposed waist, holding him, keeping him.

It was heated, their skin slowly coloring with blush, their minds drowning in the sensation as Josh was dragged out of the room into another where he was placed on a bed, soft under his form.

“Touch me.”

 

* * *

 

A kiss, pressed to bruised lips and Josh collected himself to walk away, to not hold onto the lean frame right in front of him, to keep him grounded forever at this place, this home, this person.

But he had to.

It was already 5am and he really needed to get back, to get some sleep before he was short of collapsing on stage later that day.

Tyler's hands where sliding along his shoulders, down his side just to press him closer into another kiss, another one.

He was getting lost once again in soft lips and a sweet tasting mouth.

“I can’t if you keep doing that,” Josh murmured, leaning back against the front door. They came that far, from the bedroom to here. And it only took them what felt like thousand kisses.

“I will miss you,” Tyler said suddenly, placing a hand over Josh’s wild beating heart as he frowned before moving Josh until he could open the door wide. The cold night air swept through their bubble, blowing the heat that had blossomed between them away with it. Leaving them realizing what the next days would bring.

“Remember me,” Josh whispered, standing now on the fine line between the cold night and the warm home, still looking at Tyler, soaking up his being with his eyes.

“I will never forget you. Maybe we will meet again. One day.” A last kiss, shared between worlds, before they let go and Josh turned his back to him.

“One day,” He murmured to himself; already imagining how they would meet again. He couldn’t look back, it would tear him apart if he had to watch how something so precious turned smaller and smaller while he walked further and further away from it.

For the first time since meeting Tyler 3 hours ago, he pulled his phone from his pocket to check on everything.

Too many missed calls, too many unread messages. Somehow he couldn’t care as he walked along the empty streets, yearning for a bed, for the person he just left.

As soon as he got the first one of his needs fulfilled, he collapsed into blankets and pillows, undressing hurriedly just to curl around a shirt he had stolen from Tyler, switching the one he wore with one that smelled like him, deep in the fabric. He could imagine him being snuggled against a warm chest, nose pressed into the dark fabric. And he was out like a light a few moments later.

* * *

 

Drumming overtook his mind, the beat brought his heart into the right rhythm as he played, played as hard as he could with his eyes screwed shut. He didn’t feel the 4 hours of sleep he only had, he didn’t feel the bruises left on his hips of hand shaped size nor did he feel the scratches on his back where nails made themselves a home.

He only felt the sweat gathering on his skin, the way his body moved to the beat and the way the crowd breathed the music in and answered his moves with their own.

It reminded him of Tyler. He faltered, missed a beat. Brendon threw him a look, worried. He never missed a beat. Dallon moved closer but Josh shook his head. He had to get a grip on himself. Otherwise he wouldn't survive tonight.

The song ended. A short break. Brendon was the first one next to him as Josh gulped water down his dry throat.

“What's up?” It sounded casual, but Josh knew Brendon was extremely worried.

“I thought of Tyler.” He already told them what happened, not everything. Not the fact that he cradled Tyler's head between his hands as they kissed, carefully after they came down, still tangled together.

“Okay, that’s it,” Brendon huffed, stalking away before grabbing the microphone. The light turned back on. The crowd screamed. Brendon hushed them.

“Hello, this is a quick announcement. Does anyone of you know a teacher named Tyler with chocolate colored and really fluffy hair?” Never was Josh quicker up and over his drums than in this moment and then he was tackling Brandon to the ground, them and the microphone toppling to the ground.

“The fuck Brandon?” Josh whispered, blush coloring his cheeks of humiliation.

“I cannot watch you waste away because you two were being silly boys.”

“Hey guys. I think they found the one you were looking for.” One of the security people announced, drawing their attention away from each other and to the crowd.

And there Josh spotted Tyler. Standing there in the shirt that Josh had left at his place, with ruby red face and shining eyes. Lifting himself off the floor of the stage, Josh helped Brendon to get up before he walked to the edge of the stage.

“Could you please let him through?” He asked the fans between him and Tyler and thanked them as the crowd parted, leaving room for Tyler to walk through. And when he came close enough, Josh reached his hand out to curl around Tyler’s to lift him onto the stage with ease. Suddenly, the stage turned black and he was so thankful that the crew gave them some privacy in the middle of the stage.

Without a thought they leaned in, lips moving slowly together as they moved closer and closer until they were pressed up right against each other.

The yelling, the clapping, all the noises were drowned out by the humming sound that erupted from Tyler’s throat, mingling with Josh as they stood there, breathing each other in.

“One day.” Josh said, fingers finding its way to Tyler’s cheek, holding the warm skin.

He could feel the smile bloom.

“Can I get your number now?” Tyler chuckled and this time it was Josh that tugged them away, away from the stage and into the backstage area.

“Stay here, please. I want to leave everything and just…”

“be with you,” Tyler ended his sentence, brown eyes wide as they watched the drummer.

“But I promised the guys something ages ago.” Another kiss.

“This is not a goodbye. This is a ‘see you between each song to kiss you’ okay?”

“Okay.” Josh ran onto the stage again, sitting down behind his drums with the knowledge that he had a pair of brown eyes trained on him.

 

* * *

 

The cheering was defeating. The fans were yelling words, screaming just for the sake of screaming and making noises.

But nothing could down the small “Yes.” Tyler whispered as tears welled up in his eyes.

Josh nearly wept at that too, but he had to get up from his knee to pull his fiancé into his arms.

4 years later, same stage, same city.

“I knew it was a good idea to come to the concert years ago. I knew, even if you didn’t see me, I could see you one last time.” Tyler told him, fingers curling round his neck. Not pulling, but suggesting. The light didn’t turn off this time. They kissed.

It wasn’t the last one in centuries.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
